Agents Cherry, Angel, and Jade
by shypuppylover19
Summary: Agents Cherry, Angel, and Jade are the best agents at MGSA. They are forced to work with Agents Flame, Sky, and Forest on a case that only they can do. Will they be able to get along with each other and solve the case? Or will they fail and blow their cover. They might even fall in love.
1. Characters

Agents Cherry, Angel, and Jade

By: shypuppylover19

Hello peoples! Shypuppy here with my very FIRST story. As you can tell by the title, it is called Agents Cherry, Angel, and Jade. OK enough info here are the characters that will be in the story. BTW the girls are NOT related. Neiter are the boys.

Girls

Blossom Talor

Favorite color: Pink

Age: 16

Hight: 5'7

Hobbies: Reading, writing, practicing her powers, and going on missions.

Element: Fire and anything relating to fire like lava.

Extra Powers: Ice, mindreading, and telapathy.

She can also hack into any computer or electronic device. Its kinda like her spying power or something.

Bubbles Gold

Favorite color: Sky Blue

Age: 16

Hight: 5'6

Hobbies: Shopping, Drawing, designing clothes, and going on missions.

Element: Water and anything relating to water like ice.

Extra Powers: Super speed, laser eyes, speaking and understanding all languages.

She can also manipulate people and help with disguises. Its kinda like her spying power or something.

Buttercup Black

Favorite color: Lime Green

Age: 16

Hight: 5'7

Hobbies: Skateboarding, kicking butt, fighting, going on missions.

Element: Earth and anything relating to earth like metal.

Extra powers: wind, Invisability, and flying.

She can also create very powerful weopons that help them when they go on missions. Its kinda like her spying power or something.

Boys

Brick Johnson

Favorite color: Red

Age: 17

Hight: 6'3

Hobbies: Reading, Baseball, T.V, and going on missions.

Element: Fire and anything relating to fire like lava.

Extra powers: Mindreading, super hearing, telapathy.

He can also hack into any computer or electronic device. Its kinda like his spying power or something.

Boomer Prince

Favorite color: Navy Blue

Age: 17

Hight: 6'2

Hobbies: Drawing, Hanging out with friends, Football, and going on missions.

Element: Water and anything relating to fire like ice.

Extra powers: laser eyes, electricity, speaking and understanding all languages.

He can also manipulate peopleand help with disguises. Its kida like his spying power or something.

Butch Spencer

Favorite color: Forest Green

Age: 17

Hight: 6'3

Hobbies: Skateboarding, playing video games, hockey, and going on missions.

Element: Earth and anything relating to earth like metal.

Extra powers: Invisability, super strenth, and flying.

He can also create very powerful weopons that help them when they go on missions. Its kinda like his spying power or something.

Ok these are all the characters that will be in the story. I mean there are more but they are minor characters. Ok BYE!


	2. Chapter 1

Ok peoples I'm here with chapter 1! And now the story will start. Read on people!

Blossom's POV

Mrs. Gold called my friends and I to her office early today because she wanted to discuss something with us. She said that this was something that only we could do. Then BC grabbed the phone and asked if we could wear our pajamas and she said yes.

Since its always cold here, I was wearing pink, black, and grey camo pajama pants, a pink tanktop, a black sweater, and black boot like slippers. My hair was in a braid that went to my lowerback. Bubbles was wearing white pajama with blue polka dots on them, a white tanktop with a blue robe over it, and white bunny slippers. Her hair was down so it reached to the middle of her back. BC was wearing grey sweatpants, a black tanktop, a green sweater, and black boot like slippers like me. Her hair was in a low ponytail and it reached to just below her shoulders.

"So what do you think Mrs. Gold want to talk to us about?" Bubbles asked.

"Um...She said that she wanted to talk to us about a mission that only we could do." I answered. I looked over at BC she looked like she was half asleep. I dont blame her, I mean it is five in the morning.

When we got to Mrs. Gold's office, we walked in and she greeted us.

"Hello girls, sorry to wake you up so early but this is very inportant. Please take a seat."

"Its OK. But this better be VERY inportant. I'm losing my precious sleep time here." BC said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why in the world would I call you here at five in the morning if it wasn't inportant?" Mrs. Gold asked. BC just shrugged her shoulers.

"OK back to business. How would you guys like to go to L.A?" My eyes widened. So did BC's. Bubbles stood up.

"Are you serious!" She yelled smiling. We've never been anywhere outside of the state before.

"Yes I'm being 100% serious with you guys." Mrs. Gold stated. OMG. We're finally going somewhere exciting. This is amazing!

"Yes we would deafinitely like to go to L.A." I said. BC and Bubbles both nodded. Mrs. Gold smiled.

"Great, because that is where your next mission is taking place. You will go to L.A and meet up with three agents named Flame, Forest, and Sky. Tell them to take you to Mr. Roberts, he'll explain everything to you." She explained. " You girls better go pack the jet will be ready to take you to L.A so you are dismissed. We nodded and walked out of the room.

Time skip-On the jet

"I can't believe that we are actually going to L.A!" Bubbles was obviously very excited to be going to California. I guess we all are. This is the first time we're going to out of the state. Who wouldn't be excited.

Mrs. Gold had given me a red folder that she said has some information on flame. She also gave Bubbles and BC blue and green folders with information on Sky and Forest. I took out the folder and looked in it. ( People please look in chapter one for the info, I'm too lazy to retype it.)

Wow he has almost the exact same powers as me! I've never met anyone like that before.

"Passengers, Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."


	3. Chapter 2

BC's POV

" FINALLY!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air. Bubbles and Blossom both giggled. I've never sat in one spot for so long before. Is riding a plane always boring?

When the jet landed, we got all our stuff and started to walk to the exit of the airport. Then I remembered something.

" Bloss, um...how are we going to get to the boys house? I mean if we get a taxi then what are we going to tell them, Hey dude we have no idea where we're sopposed to go just drive in circles." I asked her.

" Crap. I'll call Mrs. Gold, She'll probably tell me their address." Blossom responded. We sat down at a table, I took Blossom's luggage and she walked away to call Mrs. Gold.

(I forgot to discribe what they're wearing so here) I was wearing a lime green tanktop, a black sweatshirt over it, dark blue jean shorts, and black and lime green converse. Blossom was wearing a pink one shoulder top, light blue jean shorts, and black converse. Bubbles was wearing a sky blue tanktop that had the the words ' Sweeter than Sugar" In cursive white letters, a black skirt, and white heels.

Me and Bubbles were hungry so we went to the closest restraunt the was and that was McDonalds. So we just got three cheeseburgers, fries, and three cokes. We came back and Blossom was waiting at the table.

"So did you figure out the boys address?" I asked her. I really hope she says yes. I really want to explore L.A!

" Yeah we can go after we eat." She replied. Blubbles smiled

" Awesome, I really want to explore. This is the first time we've ever been out of the state." She said. I nodded.

We ate our food and then grabbed our baggs and left to get a taxi. He drove us to the boys house, we paid him, and then we grabbed our luggage and walked to the front door.

"So what should we tell them? Should we tell them that we're agents?" Bubbles asked. I shrugged.

" I dont know. What do want to do leader girl?" I asked Blossom. She looked at both of us.

" Oh Mrs. Gold explained what they look like, I'll know if they are the agents or not." She told us. We nodded and Bubbles rang the doorbell. We heard yelling and then a guy with raven hair and forest green eyes opened the door. He was wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and dark green convese. He looked at all of us and then said...

" Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Blossom stepped up.

"Hi I'm Cherry and these are my friends Angel and Jade." She started. If your wondering we always use our codenames when were on missions. Its an agent thing.

" Well then Hello, I'm Butch would you like to come in?" Blossom nodded. He stepped aside and we walked in. I saw two other guys. One with red hair and a hat over it and the other one had blonde hair. The one with red hair was facing the T.V and the blonde one was looking through some cabinets. The red haired dude looked over at us.

" Uh...Butch, why are there 3 girls in here?" He asked calmly. Butch looked over at the guy.

" Oh um... I actually have no idea." He said rubbing the back of his head. Everone sweatdropped. This guy is really dumb isn't he?

" Butch if you have no idea why they're here then why did you invite them in?" The other guy asked. Wait this guy's eyes are... RED! WTF! Blossom looked at him.

" Hi, um... I'm Cherry and these are my friends Angel and Jade, and we're here on Business." She said. I think she's going to tell them. She continued.

" We're angets from Mrs. Gold's spying agentcy. We need you to take you to take us to Mr. Roberts." Their eyes widened.

" Um..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people I'm so so sorry that this is really short and I really need to make them longer but I wanted to update and I had this in my head so I wrote it and edited it so here it is. I promise That I will Try and make the chapters longer PROMISE!**

* * *

Bubbles POV

" Um...Okay... sure." They said hesitant. So they are the agents mom told us about. Great we went to the right place. Wait why are we all just standing here. Are they confused or surprised? Blossom spoke before I could.

" So can you guys take us to him like right now please?" She asked. The guy with the red hat said ' oh sorry' and he and his friends tooks us to their car. They drove us to the USSA(** The United States Spying Agency IDK I think I made it up**). Wow this place looks amazing!

The boys showed us inside and to Mr. Roberts office. And he looked at us and smiled.

" Hello girls i've been expecting you. Please take a seat." We each sat down. The boys were about to go when Mr. Roberts stopped them.

" Boys I think you should stay, I don't want to explain everything twice." They boys nodded. Mr. Roberts continued.

" Ok now you know that Mrs. Gold sent you here for a mission but you don't know what the mission is, correct?" We nodded. my mom never did tell us anything she just told us that we were going to L.A for a mission and then dismissible us.

" Well you are going to be working with the boys here and boys you with the girls. You will be going undercover as Two famous bands who call themselves the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyright Boys." OMG I love those two band but aren't they dating or something? He pulled out a laptop and showed us pictures of the two bands. So that's why only we could do it.

The girls looked exactly like us but with more punk clothes and such. And the boys looked exactly like Flame, Sky, and forest but with different hairstyles. All of our eyes widened. We could be like twins or something.

" Um... Mr. Roberts, question why do we need to pose as these bands?" Asked the guy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Mr. Roberts looked at him.

" Well there is someone out there that wants to get rid of them..."

* * *

**Again I'm so so sorry that it is really short again I promise that I will try and make the next few chapters longer.**


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

Hey people! Its me! This time with a Author's note! You all are probably like WTH Shypuppy why aren't you writing chapter 5!? Well calm the fudge down! I mean only if your yelling at me. Oh and since I keep stupidly forgetting to do the disclaimer here it is if i forget the net chapter.

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. But I wish I did. :(

Anyways, since I'm always so so happy to get reveiws I've decided to respond to them. Every single one of them! YAY!

Also right at this moment I have over 830 views one this story. OMG! Guys you have no idea how much this means to me. OK now to some of you that might not seem like alot but, Keep in mind that I'm new here on fan fiction and there are only four chapters in this story. So thats like almost 200 veiws per chapter. And that is super awesome.

So back to the reviewers, and followers, and favorites, and viewers. I love you guys! Ok I'm going to respond to the reviews but first... FOLLOWS & FAVS!

I want to thank all the people who followed and Favorited this story. You are on the list of SUPER AWESOME PEOPLE. :D

TheNightmareBringer

tufferthanyou

cutestgirl

TheDancerLaRae

RollingBubbles

Ravenblack crystalite

You all are super awesome! Applaud them people! And now even more super awesome people who followed and favorited me! :)

tufferthanyou

RollingBubbles

Ravenblack crystalite

All of you guys are extra super awesome, thank you for following and favoriting me!

And now i present the award of most awesome person to Maria! She has reviewed almost every chapter except for the first but its okay, the first chapter was just the character discprictions . You are awesome girl! Now I must respond to every review ever posted to this story.

Chapter 1

TheNightmareBringer: Thank you, I hope I gave you some what of what you were looking forward to.:)

Lupis Chanderman: Thank you dude!

tufferthanyou: I will try and write more! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 2

Maria: Thank you I do plan on continuing till the end!

tufferthanyou: OK I'll post more don't kill me god, I promise to make them longer in the near future. :)

Chapter 3

tufferthanyou: your welcome dumbass! :-)

Maria: You are awesome! Thank you for reviewing again! ;D

Chapter 4

Maria: Thank you again for reviewing! You are awesome girl!

ppglover: I was going for that! :) I'm happy I succeeded! Thanks for reviewing!

Ravenblack crystalite: I promise to start writing chapters right now! Thanks for reviewing! :)

OMG! Thank you so much guys! I love reviews that say ' Dude you have to update I MUST know what happens!' they help me write. :) You guys are awesome!

love,

Shypuppy :)


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples Shypuppy is here with another update! Yay! Chapter 4 y'all! OK just read on.**

* * *

Nobody's POV

_"Well there's someone out there that want's to get rid of them" _Mr Roberts said. Everyone's eyes widened. They were surprised. Why would someone want to hurt pop stars? OK there are a few reasons why someone would want to hurt them but you know what i mean. Of course none of them had ever had a case like this before though.

" This came to our attention when the two band were preforming on stage and then they were shot at. No one was harmed but one caught the shooter either." Mr Roberts continued. "The plan is that you guys will pretend to be the the Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyright Boys. They are going to be hiding some where. You will preform as them and hopefully that shooter will try and attack again, that way we catch him in case he wants to get rid of any other bands." Mr. Roberts said. Butch narrowed his eyes.

" Wait, doesn't that mean that that shooter is gonna try and kill us instead?" He kinda asked. He already knew that he would probably be shot at. Especially if the shooter really what to get rid of the two bands.

" Um.. Yes there is a high probability that you guys could be shot at." Everyone glared at him. "But look at the bright side! There a Very small chance that you might not be shot at. And you would get to preform as a pop star and take a brake from your job kinda that would be fun... right!" He smiled nervously. Mr Roberts needed to get them to do it. they were the one ones who could and not mess up the plan.

" Oh yeah sure, it's super fun to be shot at while pretending to pop star real fun!" BC said sarcasm evident in her voice. Mr. Roberts laughed nervously.

" Will you guys just please do it? Please?!" Everyone began to think about if they should the mission or not. They knew that if they took the mission then they could be shot at And be badly hurt of worse. But then again, when isn't their lives in danger on missions? There was one question going through each of their mind though. But Brick was the first one to ask it.

" Mr. Roberts like Boomer asked before, why do WE have to pretend to bet them? Why can't some one else do it?" He asked. Everyone looked at Mr. Roberts. Oh dear. They don't know who the Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyright Boys are and what they look like do they? Now Mr. Roberts will have to explain everything.

" Have you guys ever seen the how the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyright Boys look before?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. Mr. Roberts frowned.

" Of course you haven't. Um... well the reason Mrs. Gold and I chose you guys is because you look almost exactly like the members of each band." He grabbed His laptop and showed them a picture of the powerpunks and rowdyrights. They all gasped. They all looked like the two bands. It was like they could be twins or something. Berserk, the lead singer and bass player, looked a lot like Blossom. The only difference is that Berserk had darker eyes and pink highlights in her hair. Brat, the drummer of the band, and Bubbles looked alike too. Except for the darker eyes and sky blue bangs. Brute, the guitar player, looked lick BC. But with darker eyes and neon green tips. Same withe the boys except Blake, Bash, and Breaker had red highlights, blue bangs and dark green tips like the punks. Bubbles was the first one to recover from her shock.

" Wow! Now I see why only we can do this. I guess we could do this mission." Everyone nodded agreeing with her. Mr. Roberts smiled.

" Great! You guys will be able to meet the Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyright Boys tomorrow. Girls you get to explore L.A today but first get to know the boys and boys get to know the girls. Specifically your partners. You guys are dismissed." They smiled and nodded. The girls were super happy that they would finally get a day off for once. None of the other idiots at their school could do 3/4 of the jobs that they do in a month. Everyone got up and left the room. Mr. Roberts slumped back into has chair.

" I think I forgot the tell them something... Oh well." He shrugged and started to look over some papers.

* * *

Bubbles' POV

Instead of spending time with the boys and her partner, BC decided to go skateboard. So we just let her go. The thing everyone need to know about her is that she will argue against you until you shut up and let the do whatever she wants. Sometimes it works, other times Blossom will use her glare on her.

We decided to wait until BC gets back to tell each other about ourselves. Except for our names of course. To pass time the boys decided to play video games. I looked at The T.V screen. They were playing some fighting game. I looked at the box on the table. It said Tekken 4. Blossom came over and sat next to me. She saw the game and her eyes lit up. She and buttercup loved playing this game. Bloss was like a master at the game. She was the only one that could beat buttercup at it. She looked over at the boys.

" Hey, can I play?" She asked them. They stifled their laughs. Wait why are they laughing?! Blossom frowned obviously not amused.

" What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well um...No offense, but I don't think that you'll be able to keep up with us." responded Butch. She glared at them. Ooh she is so gonna kick their butts.

" OK fine you can play. Your first opponent is Boomer." They tossed her a controller. A smirk found it's way to her face as she picked her favorite character and the round began.

-15 minutes later-

" Ha! And you idiots said that I wouldn't be able to keep up! Take that suckers!" Bloss yelled as she beat Butch, her final opponent. I giggled

" Oh screw you and your super cool fighting skills!" Brick said. Blossom smiled.

" Thank you! I know my fighting skills are awesome." Then someone started to bang on the door.

" Guys I don't have a key let me in!" BC yelled as she continued to bang on the door. Butch got up to get it.

" Ooowww! What the heck man!" We heard Butch yell. We turn our heads to where the sound came from. BC and Butch walked in with Butch holding his head. Did BC hit him? Boomer got up and went to the kitchen with Butch.

" BC did you hit him?" Blossom asked. BC Laughed nervously.

" Oh when he opened the door I hit him like he was the door." Blossom and I sighed.

" OK since it was an accident, your off the hook but please don't do it again." Blossom said. BC nodded. Boomer and Butch walked in. Butch was holding an ice pack to his head. I smiled.

" OK now that everyone's here we can learn more about each other! I'll go first..."

" WAIT!" BC yelled. Everyone stopped and since Boomer was sitting on the arm of the couch he fell off. Everyone looked to where he fell off.

" I'm OK!" He said. Everyone burst out laughing. Boomer included.

" Whats the problem BC?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

" Oh nothing I just thought that we could have a party with just the six of us." Boomer glared at her.

" That's the reason why you made me fall of the freaking couch!" He yelled. She smiled and nodded. Everyone giggled. Blossom looked at BC.

" What kind of party?" She asked smiling. Oh I have an idea!

" PAJAMA PARTY!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me and nodded. We each went to our rooms and changed. (The boys game them rooms when they came home before BC left.)

The boys pajamas were simple. Brick was wearing plaid red and black pajama pants and a black tank top. Butch was wearing black shorts that stopped at his knees and a forest green tank top. Boomer was wearing black pajama pants with navy blue X's on them and a navy blue tank top.

Our pajamas were simple too. Blossom was wearing black shorts with pink and red hearts on them, a red tank top, a black sweater, and pink boot like slippers. BC was wearing green shorts with black skulls on them, a black long sleeve shirt, and green boot like slippers. I was wearing white shorts with light blue polka dots on them, a light blue tank top, a dark blue sweater. and dark blue boot like slippers.

After we got dressed, we told each other about ourselves. We did some games too. We just hung out like Mr. Roberts told us to do. We just had fun with each other. But them we wanted to test out Blossom and Brick's singing skills.

" OK Guys since Blossy and Brick are going to be the lead singers..." Blossom interrupted before BC could finish.

" I don't like where this is going." She said. BC ignored her and continued.

" ...They should sing a song for us!" we all agreed with her and forced them to sing something. We picked a song that blossom and Brick both know and played the music for them to start.

High Maintenance By Miranda Cosgrove feat. Rivers Cuomo

Blossom: I can't sleep I keep you up all night

I know sometimes I get a bit uptight

So what if i break a few glasses

Kick a few asses

You know I'm worth it

Brick: Here we go

We were all surprised at how Blossom could sing, Me nor BC had ever heard her sing before. She sounded amazing.

Blossom: I'm the color on you pallet

The sweetness on your tongue

You know how to work

I know how to have fun

All I want is everything

Does that make sense?

Does that make me high maintenance?

I crashed your new Ferrari

Baby fix the dent

Does that make me high maintenance?

No-o-o-o-o-o

I don't think so.

Brick: Check it out

I went away and left the key to my space

You had a big party

Your friends trashed the place

The neck of my strap was broken in half cause

The dude thought he was van Halon

You always keep me waiting

Your on your own time

But you know the promoters

You never wait in line

We were suprised at Brick too. He was an awesome singer like Blossom. Mr. Roberts chose the perfect people for this mission.

Blossom: All I want is every thing

Does that make sense?

Does that make me high maintenance?

Brick: You crashed my new Ferrari

Then said fix the dent

Yes that makes you high maintenance

Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Blossom: I don't think so

Both: Hey hey

Blossom: Just wanna have some fun

Both: Hey hey

Brick: Your not the only one.

Both: Hey hey

Blossom: I know some games that we could play

Brick: Okay

Blossom: All I what is everything

Does that make sense?

Does that make me high maintenance?

Brick: You crashed my me Ferrari

Then said fix the dent

Yes that makes you high maintenence

Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Blossom: I don' t think so

No one's POV

After Blossom and Brick finished everyone applauded them. They smiled. They began to talk again. They fell asleep watching a movie thinking that It was the best day ever

* * *

**And scene! OK That was about 1,972 words. making this ze longest chapter so far! My hand are tired. Oh and there's a poll in my profile if you guys have time please vote on it! Thanks! Oh and the award show type thing will be done every few chapters so if you don't want to red those. I'll give you a heads up. Also If you have any questions then please PM me or review. But I'll be answering PMs first. Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and/or review! BYE!**


	7. Author's Note 2 I'M SO SORRY!

Hey Guys! OK I know that i haven't updated i n like ever, but I've had TONS of home work. TONS! This isn't an update so if you want to stop reading or throw a knife at your computer, I understand.I want to do that a lot when that happens.

Anyways I got a day off school today and wanted to tell you guys that i might update over the weekend cause I'm planning to write like right after i finish this. Also do know why i got called off school today? Because i didn't have a shot that i was supposed to get before school started so they wouldn't let me go to school. I was called down to the nurse's office yesterday so that i could give the nurse my doctor's forms. She told me i was missing one vaccine but sent me back to class and said that she would call my mom.

So I missed Like half my band class. And she didn't call my mom until like 7 pm. While we were watching Arrow. The nurse said that she just needs to see that i have an appointment so I don't get why a have to miss school. This stuff just confuses me.I might go back to school later though because my dad made an appointment for me.

Also I'm in some clubs! I'm in art club and yearbook club. The teacher that hosts the yearbook club is my homeroom teacher so yeah. Anyways Bye! I might update eaither later today or over the weekend! :)


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I didn't gget this to you guys sooner! But this chapter is like 3,000 words long so I hope it makes up for it. I couldn't update because my family was on the computer watching a TV series and I couldn't get on unless I woke up before them. So I decided to upload what I had to the site and finish it on my tablet. I did it! Yay, it feels so good to finally update after forever. Enjoy the chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review! Also thank you to the people that followed and faved while I was away! Were up to 13 follows and 14 favs! AND 18 REVEIWS! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!THANKS!**

BC's POV

' There are flying corndogs and french fries everywhere. Wait why are they heading over here? Oh crap tey have teeth! NOOOO!"

"AHHHH! Don't eat me corn dogs!" BC yelled as she fell to the floor. She looked around as the events of yesterday came rushing into her mind. She got up and rubbed her head. She remembered meeting the boys and this was their house. Dammit now she was hungry. Stupid food dreams.

BC got up and went to the kitchen. She raided their fridge and found a box of frozen waffles. She threw the waffles in the toaster and went to get dressed. Screw the shower.

BC got dressed in a lime green tank top, black jean shorts, and green converse with black stars on them. She put her hair in a low ponytail. She went downstairs to eat her toasted waffles.

When she got down she grabbed a jar of peanut butter and spred it on her waffles. Then she ate them. They were delicious. Then she went to go wake up the idoits. Hey... Why the fudge was she the first one awake? Oh well I guess Blossy was tired from singing.

DING DONG! Really the doorbell has to ring now. When I'm about to wake everyone up. I'll get it. BC walked to the door and opened it to see a lady with grey hair and brown eyes. There was also a girl about her age with white hair and silver eyes behind the grey haired lady. BC looked at them.

"Hi what are you people doing here at 9 in the morning?" She asked the two. The lady smiled.

"I'm Kristina and this is my daughter, Bell. We're here to take you to meet the Powerpunk girls and the Rowdyright Boys. Are you and your friends ready?" Kristina asked. Uh oh. BC smiled at her.

"We're not ready right at this moment. Could you please give us a few minutes? OK thanks." BC closed the door clamly and ran to wake up everyone.

"WAKE UP PEOPLE!" BC yelled. Nobody moved. And their always giving her a hard time about sleeping in. God, some people. Well time for plan B.

"Hey guys, the house is on fire." Everyone jumped up after that.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US Uhhh the house isn't on fire." BC smiled.

"Yeah I know. I just had to say something that would get you up." They glared at her. "By the way a lady named Kristina is at the door right now and she's here to take us to meet the two band we're poseing as." All their eyes widened and they ran toward their rooms.

Normal POV. 7 minutes later

Everyone came downstairs dressed and ready to see BC watching football. She saw them and got up.

Great, you guys are dressed come on we've kept that lady waiting for like ten minutes. I hope she didn't leave." The six teens walked to the door and opened it to see Kristina and Bell still waiting. They let out a breath of relief. They hadn't left, thank goodness.

"Wow! You guys look awesome. It was definitely worth the wait." Kristina told them as Bell nodded. Butch was wearing green basketball shorts, a black tank top, and green and black nikes. Boomer was wearing tan jean shorts, a dark blue T-shirt, and black Nike slip ons. Brick was wearing blue jean shorts, a red and black tank top, and black converse. Bubbles was wearing a white skirt, a light baby blue tank top with pink, purple, yellow, and silver flowers on it, and silver heels. Her hair was down in curls. Blossom was wearing blue jean shorts, a pink tank top with a black sweater over it, and black converse. Her hair was in a braid.

Everyone followed the two to their car and they began to drive. As they drove Bubbles introduced herself to Bell.

"Hi, I'm 's Bubbles. What's your name?" She asked. Bell smiled at her.

"I'm Bell Tanner. I like your outfit. Super cute."

"Thank you! I love your outfit too. It's adorable." Bell was wearing a black skirt, a silver tank top that had black and white flowers on it, and white heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail. The two girls started to ask each other where they got their clothes and began talking about different clothes stores. Meanwhile BC was texting her friend Robin from the agentcy.

'BC you have to come home! The boys are bothering me and its really annoying. How's the mission going?'

'Oh its going fine! We met a few guys the other day we have to live with while we're on the mission. Going to meet the two bands we're posing as right now'

'You met boys! Are they cute?' BC smiled and shook her head. That is so like Robin.

'Rob, don't you have a HUGE crush on Mitch? Why ask if the guys are cute or not?'

'I'm not asking for me! I'm asking for you. ;-) If they're cute then you could get to know them more and start dating. Then we could go on double dates! How awesome would that be!?'

'You know you sound like Bubbles now right?'

'I don't care care! And you dodged the question! They are cute! That great BC get to know them! Holy Crap! That son of a...' WTF. Where did that come from?

'Rob, what happened?!'

'Dude! You will not believe this!' CALL ME NOW!' Why would she want to talk instead this must be important. BC called Robin quickly.

"Rob, what the heck! What's wrong?"

OMG! BC you are now going to believe this!"

"I'm not going to believe what!"

"OK you know the nerd that Blossy's dating." BC said yeah before Robin continued. "Well I was walking down the hall way you know because of stupid classes? And I saw the jackass kissing another girl!" BC's eyes widened.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" What the hell! Those two have been dating for like two years! What the fugde would he cheat on her?

"I know right! I was like What the Fugde! You have to tell Bloss, or do you want me to tell her?"

"I don't know. But like I said before we're about to meet the bands so I'll video chat you, we can tell her together."

"OK. Bye!"

"Bye." The two friends hung up. BC looked at Blossom. She and Brick were playing a game on her tablet. She looked really happy. BC was going to kill Dexter for making her have to tell Bloss he cheated on her.

Blossom and Brick were having fun laughing and playing when Brick's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was his girlfriend.

"Can I take this? It's my GF."

"Go right ahead. You don't know how many times I've had to do that with my boyfriend."

"Thanks! Brick said to Blossom before answering his phone. Blossom thought about her boyfriend. He probably missed her. They had been dating for two years now and it was getting serious between them. Blossom couldn't wait to see him when she got back from this mission.

As they arrived at the recording studio, Bubbles and Bell continued talking about fashion. They were both super happy they found someone that got fashion. Bell's friends never wanted to talk about fashion and Blossom and BC didn't either. They are definitely going to become great friend. BC and Butch were talking about last night's football game. Blossom and Brick were talking about their favorite technology, like the iphones and their new laptops.

Kristina led everyone into a room with eight other teens in it. They recognized the powerpunks and rowdyrights right away but didn't recognize the two other girls in the room. Everyone introduced them selves. The two girls were Bunny and Banana. Bunny was wearing black shorts, a purple tank top with a hood that had bunny ears on it, and purple converse. She had brown hair that was in a side ponytail and purple eyes. Banana was wearing yellow shorts, a red T-shirt that said 'BAZINGA' on it in yellow letters, red converse, and two random colored socks. She had a lighter blonde hair, lighter than Bubbles's, that was in two low pigtails. She had yellow eyes.

The Rowdyright Boys looked awesome. Bash was wearing black jean shorts, a blue T-shirt, and blue nikes. Breaker was wearing tan jean shorts, a black and green tank top, and green converse. Blake was wearing dark blue jean shorts, a red tank top, and black converse.

The Powerpunk Girls looked amazing. Brat was wearing a black skirt, a blue tank top, and black heeled ankle boots. Her hair was down in curls like Bubble's. Brute was wearing black shorts, a green T-shirt, green converse, and a belt with spikes on it. She let her messy hair down. Berserk was dressed in a dark pink skirt, a black tank top, and dark pink heels. She had her hair in a messy bun a little to the side of her head with a thin pink ribbon tied in a bow. Kristina stood at the front of the room. After everyone got to know each other she spoke.

"OK everyone, since we have some special guests, the bands that we have here today have agreed to preform some songs! The girls are up first, then the boys, and then they will sing a song together." The Punks went to the recording box that was in the room. They began to sing the song.

**"Permanent Marker"**

Brute: I know he loved you  
A long time ago  
I ain't jealous of you  
Just thought you should know

Brat: You were never good enough for him  
Or anything like me  
So you might as well sit back  
'cause I'm not trying to show maturity

Berserk: "X" is the shape I drew through your face  
In permanent marker  
Oh, yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are?  
To write on his heart in  
Permanent marker

Brat: I found that picture  
Of you in that green dress  
Sure had a good time  
Cleaning up that mess

Brute: He found 30 other pieces  
But he'll never find them all  
Tried to tape it back together  
Now he knows to keep it off the wall

Berserk: "X" is the shape I drew through your face  
In permanent marker  
Oh, yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are?  
To write on his heart in  
Permanent marker

Brute: And I don't appreciate you calling him to reminisce  
The only reason is you're seeing how much better off he is

Berserk: "X" is the shape I drew through your face  
In permanent marker  
Oh, yeah  
Oh, yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are?  
To write on his heart

All: "X" is the shape I drew through your face  
In permanent marker  
Oh, yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were making  
Who do you think you are?  
To write on his heart in  
Permanent marker

In permanent marker

Berserk: Oh, permanent marker

Everyone clapped and cheered. They were amazing singers. This did put a lot of pressure on Blossom through. What if she couldn't sing as good as Berserk? What if she couldn't even sing good? What is she froze in front of the millions of people that were going to be watching her every move? That was another thing! There were going to be millions of people watching her. She could blow their cover too. Blossy had a lot of things to worry about in this mission.

The Rowdyright boys were next.

**"Paralyzed"**

Breaker: You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed  
I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lies  
Time stopped ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that

Blake: I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Bash: Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through  
But you didn't even know that

Blake: I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Breaker: As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you

You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon

Blake: I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)

All: Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied  
Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Brick was thinking the same things as Blossom. They were both the lead singers. They had to be front and center when they were to preform in frount of millions. They also might have had a bit of stage fright. Just a bit. Maybe a lot, but that didn't matter. They had to do this! Otherwise, the Powerpunks and Rowdyright would be in danger. And no matter their feelings, Blossom and Brick had to do this. They couldn't let them get hurt. Besides they did have super powers. And their powers could protect them.

Now both of the bands could preform together.

**"Everything Has Changed"**

Brat: All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

Brute: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

Brute and Breaker: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Berserk and Blake: 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Bash: And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

_[Taylor Swift (Album version) / Ed Sheeran (Remix version):]_  
Breaker: And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
_Brute: _Taking flight, making me feel right  
_Breaker: _ Taking flight, making me feel right like

Brat and Bash: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Berserk and Blake: 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

Brute and Brat: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

Berserk and Blake: All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Berserk: All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

They sounded awesome together! And once again Blossom and Brick were met with another fear. What if they couldn't sing together perfectly like Berserk and Blake? Would the crowd they were preforming in front of notice? And again would they blow their cover? Kristina's voice brought them out of their thoughts.

"So would you guys like to preform something for us?" Bubbles smiled.

"We would love to! We need to practice anyways. Come on guys!" Oh no.

**So it looks like the reds have a problem. Also if you guys are saying what about the greens and blues? Well they really aren't the center of attention. The blues are behind drums half the time so that pretty much relives half the pressure off them. The greens, well they don't give a crap about the whole thing. They get to have a break for all the missions and paperwork. Plus they get to play guitar. This is just awesome to them. Anyways thank you to everyone who waited so long for this! Please! Please! Please review! We're almost up to 20! Thanks for reading! Love, Shypuppy.**


End file.
